Quests
Welcome to the quests section of the Gods Of Arena Wiki, This is a wiki that doesn't get much attention so don't expect too much out of it right now! Quests Line awarding special items A quest awarding a special item has an icon that looks like a sword with energy blasting from it or a new shiny weapon. Quest 1: Tax Collector Description: There is a rumor that a tax collector has become incredibly rich and he's moving the funds to the prefecture. I know which road he'll take. A couple of skilled fighters accompany him, but I'm sure we can deal with them. Special Item / Reward : 1500 Coin Rounds: 1 Quest 2: Heir Missing Description: Dear citizens, the only beloved son of our magistrate was kidnapped! Our kind magistrate will grant a generous reward to anyone who can bring him back. Special Item / Reward : 1500 Coin Rounds: 1 Quest 3: Lost Treasure Description: Foul thieves have stolen a precious artifact from magistrate's private collection. Find the villains and bring back the treasure. Or you can keep the artifact if nobody notices! Special Item / Reward: Great Wall (Defence + 31 ONLY FOR MURMILLO) Rounds: 2 Quest 4: Unusual Escort Description: My wife will travel to another town to visit her old mother. I can't let her travel so far without a proper escort, especially during this hectic time. I believe a man of honor, like you, will not refuse me in this delicate situation. Special Item / Reward : 800 Coin Quest 5: Investigation 1 Description: Woe is us! A good citizen and my dear friend Klaudius Servilius Sextus was murdered by a gang of robbers. Find the criminals and punish them! Special Item / Reward : 600 Coin Quest 6: Investigation 2 Description: The gang is eliminated, but the chief escaped. Don't let him go away! Justice for ALL! Special Item / Reward : 1000 Coin Quest 7: Investigation 3 Description: The gang chief was defeated. On his deathbed he disclosed the name of the villain who ordered the murder! Special Item / Reward : Gold Armor (Health + 31) Quest 8 : Wolves and Shepherds Description : Master, the neighborhoods have been swarmed by wolves. The shepherds can't let the cattle graze safely anymore. We need your help badly! Special Item / Reward : 1000 Coin Quest 9 : Intrigues Description : Thank you, my friend, for accompanying my wife in this dangerous journey. Though I suspect that she's unfaithful and cheating me. Could you please spy on her? If you catch her with another man, kill both of them! Special Item / Reward : 500 Coin Quest 10 : Cheated Husband Description : You dastard! I thought you were my friend. I trusted you and you betrayed me. I asked you to spy on my wife, but I also sent my man to spy on you. Moreover, it's you! You seduced my wife and you will pay for this! Special Item / Reward : 1200 Coin Quest 11 : Merry Widow Description : Now, that my useless husband died by the hands of your mighty warriors, nothing can stop us from being together. So come to me at once! Special Item / Reward : 500 Coin, Thunder Hammer (ONLY FOR GALLUS) Quest 12 : Urgent Delivery Description : My friend, a very important parcel must be delivered to proconsul. I can't entrust this task to a stranger, so I ask you to do it. Please be careful, the journey can be dangerous! Special Item / Reward : 1000 Coin Quest 13 : Treasure Hunters Description : I inherited this map from my grandfather. it indicates the location of an ancient king's grave. The grave must be full of treasures of all kinds! I would search for it myself, but these lands are dangerous and I don't have guards. I can only entrust it someone with good reputation, someone like you Special Item / Reward : 500 Coin, Arm of Jupiter (ONLY FOR HOPLOMACHUS) Quest 14 : Fortune Hunters Description : Dear Sir, my father Gnaeus Ovidius set off on a journey to North five years ago and I haven't heard of him ever since! i'm not rich, but i'll find the money to reward your efforts. Special Item / Reward : 1000 Coin Quest 15 : A Labor of Hercules Description : A huge lion is assassinating the settlers in the east province. His lair is full of treasures, but no one dares to challenge him. Special Item / Reward : Hercules Club (ONLY FOR GALLUS) Quest 16 : The Prodigal Father Description : So you say that my daughter Quinctia is looking for my, huh? I thought everybody considered my dead long time ago... It was almost true by the way! Though nowadays i've got some power here. And I need your help to deal with some lads who bear ill will to me. Are you in? Special Item / Reward : 1200 Coin Quest 17 Or (Check down below): Family Discord 1 Description : You helped my father and now he's a barbarian chief. they were peaceful people but he forces them to fight, raid, murder and rob! You made him rise, you'll make him fall. Release the innocent barbarians from their sufferings. Special Item / Reward : 1300 Coin Quest 17 Or (Look up from here) : Family Discord 2 Description : My frail daughter is displeased by my methods. I heard she's instigating my people to revolt! she's kinda crazy - she looked for me just to find and kill me! Help me to deal with her and get your reward Special Item / Reward : 1100 Coin Quest 18 : Sacred Trophy Description : Master, you helped Wuinctia to overthrow her cruel father. She was a wise and fair queen, she wa skind to us. She taught us agriculture and cattle-raising and we could throw away our weapons! But our sly neighbours decided that we are weak. They raided the village, killed Wuinctia and all the inhabitatants. I am the only survivor... They took our sacred treasure. My tribe doesn't need it anymore, they are all(The Paragraph Cuts off/Cannot Finish) Special Item / Reward : Golden Axe (ONLY FOR GALLUS) Quest 19 : Bloody Legacy (FINAL) Description : My father passed away and my brother took the whole legacy for his own! My father loved me more than him so the estate should belong to me! Unfortunatly my brother fabricated the will and left me penniless. Help me to deal with him and the reward will surprise you. Special Item / Reward : 2500 Coin